ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinora V.S Taka
JINORA VS TAKA Place: Yonshi Playground Its a place, vast for both recreation and sparrings between students. Many sensei's come here to train their genin. It has a generally wide feild that can handle a great amount of distruction. Its time to stop holding back! Show us what you have kids!!! Judges: Azuresato Ryu , Saiyuki The Arrival's AzuresatoRyu: - I arrived in a very loud clap of thunder yet again, the second that arose in the land of Yonshi from my travels to the playgrounds. I had thought that something like this was going to arise and in truth was not entirely too worried. I would be glad to see either student prevail because it meant that both of them win or lose would be developing.- - I looked away and turned my eyes to the gate. No doubt they would be arriving soon.- Aayaa~..This should be interesting indeed! Its about time we had a good spar. - My mind raced with the amount of things I had studied with my student, worked countless hours with him on many different things I myself did not know but in my days of so many travel's I had learned of. It took only the ability to understand chakra control and the nature in order to make the jutsu of their rank's sucessful.- ...mmm...When will they get here..- I had gotten there first, gone ahead perhaps a few minutes before they did. Now it would be just a bit of a wait. Simple enough.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would walk onto the grounds following the others but in a sudden rush, Suko would jump onto the top of one of the main building. He would do this so he could get a better veiw of the battle- Jinora: -Jinora and Roko appeared through the gate, as Roko shook her fur Jinora sat next to her teammate, as Roko followed, Jinora turns to Setsu "Monkey, watch Roko for me" she smiled and stood up and walked towards the grassy part of the playground,deep down inside Jinora couldnt help but feel afraid. but she knew this was due to the lack of experience... she knew she had to do this in order to feel much more comfortable in these kinds of high pressure situations. besides.. Ink sensei had taught her well and now it was her time to prove that she had the talent and guts, a major requirement for her dreams.- TakashiroSarutobi: .Taka thumped against the ground as he skidded on the ground from exiting the gate and looked around his surrounding area, seeing the playground and smiles softly “Heh..sunny and nice out..” he walked over to his sensei and put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Jinora as she appear “Hiyah Jinora chan!~” HatakeSetsuko: -he looked at her- I am not a babysitter... -he looked to this dog looking thing- it stinks.... Jinora: -Roko shot Setsu a dirty look and barked loudly at him jumping around Setsu in circles. Jinora giggled, for a moment forgetting about her anxiety. as she looked back to Setsu "Roko is a fox, Monkey.. and Roko does not stink.. its probably you!" - HatakeSetsuko: -he sighed- AzuresatoRyu: - I watched the students gather..I had been standing by a tree, scraping some bark off withthe back of my index finger's nail, and idle action.- ...This spar will be between Jinora Namikaze and Takashiro Sarutobi. - I stepped forward, setting a single hand upon my left hip- This will go until the other is forced into submission or until you two are unable to fight any longer. If things grow to a dangerous scale.. - I interrupted myself with a long and lazy yawn-..I'll stop it before you know what happened...Got it? - I let out a happy laughter that shook my body- Jinora: -Jinora looks at Taka with a serious expression on her face and nods, "Understood" - TakashiroSarutobi: He held up a thumb and looked over at jinora with a smile "Gotcha.." HatakeSetsuko: -Suko would push up his head band wanting to catch all that was happing in the battle- AzuresatoRyu: - I lifted my hand-.....Jinora you will have the first move since you are the challenger. Do we have any issues with that?...too bad. - I dropped my hand- Go!!!!~ BEGIN! Jinora: -Jinora inhaled and exhaled, she was trying to calm her nerves to avoid letting them get in her way during this spar. Almost as if something had clicked in her brain her anxiety was starting to die down. as she took a few more seconds she stood still to take in her environment...little to no wind... sunny... In a swift movement Jinora held up a smokebomb and hurled it into the ground. as it explodes,the once clear and peaceful environment was now laced with thick heavy smoke that took its time on disperseing especially with the lack of strong winds. Using this to her advantage Jinora would disappear from her original spot to behind Taka. The smoke was used as a mere distraction. in what appeared to be in a blink of an eye Jinora emerged from the smoke aiming to throw a punch right at Takas head, a punch that is not to be taken lightly due to the fact that only moments ago Jinora had pumped up her chakra to her fists and feet where even the slightest contact such as a single tap or brushing by would cause severe bone shattering effects. As Jinora emerged from behind her opponent, she was using her speed to boost her attack by dealing out punches and kicks one right before the other without wasting a second in between, Jinora knew that this would give her opponent a little to no chance to escape without getting hit by her bone cracking attack. with each punch and kick Jinora threw at Taka, she slowly felt the anxiety that she had felt before escaping through her body, - HatakeSetsuko: -he would watch from the roof top as he watched closely- TakashiroSarutobi: Taka started to stretch and limber himself up as he got into a defensive stance, looking over at Jinora, his eyes widening as he saw her pull out something, a smoke bomb in her hands ‘Oh damn..’ he thought to himself as he saw the thick mass of smoke quickly enshroud the area almost instantly. He quickly pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose and pulled down his goggles over his eyes to guard against the irritation it would cause if they were exposed to it. He then started to dash forward, stopping in his place as he felt the *whoosh* of a limb coming at him through the now somewhat dense air ducking down to try and avoid what seemed to him the first blow swung at him. ‘No way!..she can’t be that fast!!..’ he gulped as he thought to himself. he ducked down as a well taught reflex kicking in after ducking, and during this thought, he would turn to face her, and in one fluid motion, force a 12.3 percent chakra amount to both his right arm and both legs, he took the blow to the arm in order to be able to lunge and take her down. with a power capable of knocking the wind from a person. as he would lunge forward hoping to take her down or at least knock her down. This would be near to impossible to avoid due to the lack of visibility from her own smog and the distance the close proximities necessary for those swings Jinora: -Jinora smirked, she smirked at the fact that Taka had decided to attack her back despite his visual handicap.. and she smirked due to the fact that it seemed that Taka believed that she also shared this visual handicap. Her efforts on training with a blindfold, what she had refered to as "Blind training", those efforts that had created effects were now about to server her well. Jinora shut her eyes as she had conditioned herself to automatically be more open to even the slightest changes by relying on her other remaining senses since as of right now, sight would not be an option. Jinora felt a slight breeze, she wasnt sure what Taka was doing but despite all odds she wasn't about to take the risk of getting hit by this detected gust from movements. she put her hands together performing the handseals of a jutsu that she had practiced over and over, Body replacement technique. and in a puff of smoke Jinora's body was quickly replaced by a log as she opened her eyes to find herself outside of the smoke. The smoke from her smokebomb was now very sheer as it has been working itself to thin out and disperse into the air. Without wasting another second, and without letting the smoke thin out anymore Jinora pushed onto the ground with her feet to launch her small body into the air at a good height where she would be able to see the grounds from a low bird's eye view. Fron this angle Jinora knew that she would easily be able to pin point her possible points of impact. as she threw 4 kunais with explsoive tags down into the ground, she threw them so they would each land 3 feet away from Taka and explode on impact. as she felt gravity playing its part and pushing her down, she channeled her chakra to her right foot, it would only be a matter of seconds before she would reach contact with the ground. Jinora extended her right leg out at an acute angle allowing her right heel to be the first point of contact with the ground 10 feet away from Taka. Knowing that gravity would only help push her down giving her the momentum for an even stronger hit, Jinora knew to expect a larger surface of damage than what she had planned. as her chakra concentrated heel hit the ground she watched as the once solid and undisturbed ground was now ripping under her and creating a large wave that would move in all directions creating a deep 43 ft diameter crater on the ground. This was one of Jinora's favorite parts.. she loved seeing the solid ground break and ripple like water droplets falling and creating a circular wave on the surface of undisturbed water. But she knew the best part was yet to come.. as the 43 ft diamater crater was created, she knew that it would be far too wide for Taka to escape that far in the few seconds that the ground went from solid to shattered. and on top of that she knew that the spider web like cracks on the surface would be big enough for him to fall through and be immobilized and trapped between the debris and large chunks of the shattered ground. There was a flame in Jinora's eyes as she knew her opponent was now at her mercy. with a swift sweepint stomp of her left foot, she had sent her chakra out forward weaving through and under the spider web like cracks and in a blink of an eye, her natural fire natured chakra released itself to reveal its nature as a bold burning inferno shot out from the cracks, Jinora knew that from a bird's eye view.. this attack would appear to be a giant burning flower, true to its name and just as beautiful. burning blossom.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would blink a couple of times as he focused his eyes on Jinora the entire time, watching all over movements very carefully. In the onslaught of the attack he would grin watching his teammate let loose the furious force she held within her tiny little body. he would continue watching shifting his eyes to both Jinora and Taka- TakashiroSarutobi: As soon as the explosives went off he quickly raced to throw his arms up to brace against the blast, barely having enough time to raise them to a chest height before being shot into the air As he they had shot taka twenty to thirty feet from such a powerful force. While he was in the air, his body flailed limply before coming back to his senses. As he started his descent back down to the earth, he twisted about and re-aligned himself with one of the apparent cracks ,the thin fog giving him some coverage to disappear and possibly make her think he had got caught into one of her self-made crevices and smirked as he quickly weaved the Dog-Ram-Boar seal and enveloped his body in a thin coating of deep green chakra and held his hands out before him. As he dove, he let out a scream to try and think he was panicking from the attack, trying to fool her into thinking that he had foolishly fallen into one of the cracks, but dove into one at forty seven miles per hour, just barely missing the roaring flame as it burnt his pants, and singeing his left leg all the way to his upper shin but kept control as he fought through the pain of it and soared through the pulverized earth down, down down, far below the surface of the earth and the reach of rest of the massive fiery attack, reaching to a depth of forty three feet below the horrendous impact that Jinora had wrought onto the earth. As he ‘swam’ through the now morphed earth as it touched him, he reached out through the magnetic forces to try and figure out her position if she was standing anywhere nearby, after he got a good estimate as to where she could have been standing he dug up a bit higher, to thirty feet and began planting explosively tagged kunai with special chakra triggers he could activate remotely in the ground around her in preparation for an even bigger attack, thankful that she had already loosened the ground to such a degree for him, it seems this was working quite well into his plans. He planted ten kunai at a space of five to six feet around her. HatakeSetsuko: hmmmm interesting... -Setsuko thought to himself-\ Burnt alive? AzuresatoRyu: - I froze..my eyes widened slightly..I had once before seen Jinora do something of this magnitude but I had yet to see how deadly it could be. I was readying myself to end this battle for fear of losing my young student. I was just as blind as Jinora would have been in terms of where Taka would be. His screams indicated he was being effectively burned alive.-...- I hesitated however..what if I ended this battle too soon. I shook my head decideing to take the safer route and opened my mouth, about to call out.- Jinora: -Jinora stayed in her place quietly the same way a deer would stay frozen it its spot as it took its time to observe its surroundings visually and audibly. She had remembered the time she had asked Taka by the gates what element his chakra was an affinity of.. and she had specifically remembered him saying earth. she smirked at what sounded like Taka's attempt to throw her off as she formed the appropriate handseals to create a clone. The clone would stay at her current spot appearing to be on the lookout for any signs of Taka it would also be a trick to make him believe she was at the same spot. as the Jinora's real body walks to spot where she had previously attacked Taka, seeing no remains bone/fabric/or bits of any objects to prove that he perished in the fire, Jinora grinned.. her hunch was right.. he had indeed gone digging through the cracks she had created, she just shrugged thinking Taka was alot smarter than she had first suspected....or was he? Jinora would stand still letting her chakra seep through from her feet nderground through the cracks she had created from her previous attacks and through the openings Taka had created by going underground... Her chakra was spread in many directions allowing it to find dead ends, and openings letting it travel with ease. In a swift motion Jinora slapped both her palms onto the ground and in a whisper she muttered "Running Fire". The invisible threads of chakra sparked and a 5 ft tall flame had appeared in front of her weaving through and in between the cracks she had created now swiftly traveling underground following the trail her threads of chakra had found , in other words Taka's route , Jinora knew that this would allow her to use Taka's escape methods his attacks towards her against him in creating a burning underground death trap. As it the flames traveled with great speed she knew that any traps like explosive tags would be set off causing the opening he had made in to collapse leaving him trapped underground to either be burnt to a crisp from her Running fire attack or face severe and possible fatal injuries from the explosive tags going off simultaneously-- (( Records were burnt.)) TakashiroSarutobi: Taka groaned out from his hiding spot as he saw that his earthen spear had only made a mediocre graze on her side, but was happy he had hit her at all his brow furrowed as he watched her stomp into the ground and distort the broken earth even further, he then saw her in a display of amazing raw strength as she started picking up large boulders and kick at them, reducing them to rubble and sending them in his direction. She had taken quite a big breath and set the rubble aflame. He shrieked softly as he saw a damningly massive wall of fore enshroud the are as she hit the ground once more “Looks like I’ll have to use those jutsu after all..” he put his hands together in the *Bird* seal and did his earthen corridor jutsu, the earth pretty much shooting up around him in a ten foot dome, watching as he towered over the wall of fire, he focused one percent into his feet and ran straight up the walls and as he reached the top, he braced himself to stay on it, sticking to it like glue as the dome rose up into the air at a rate of 40mps and making him now tower above her as he forced it to extend to the heavens. After he ascended into the sky he then ran down the side amd started to deconstruct parts of the tower, making multiple spears and hoarding them on his back making 5 to a bundle. As he was halfway through his descent back to the earth he would get out his chakra blades and channel 6% of his chakra into the blades, making the aura about them flare out about 5 or so inches. Hitting the ground with a loud thud, he would jump off of the broken shifting earth plates that crumbled from the impact of his landing, leaping away from them seconds as they were reduced to dust and charged at her, intending to finish this as he rushed her in a wide arc going about 30 mph as he then started throwing the bundles of earth spears at her, the casing holding the spears together releasing as they are thrown in her direction. he would get out his chakra blades and channel 6% of his chakra into the blades, making the aura about them flare out about 5 or so inches as he then charged her, alongside the barrage of earth spears, surely she would be hit by something. Jinora: -The normally quiet and calm girl let out an oddly loud hiss showing her displeasure in the spar taking this long. she quickly forms the handseals for a technique that she had used earlier in the match, body replacement jutsu..like most of her attacks.. there would be a twist, Jinora slapped an explosive tag on the replacement object hidden so Taka wouldn't be able to know about this until it went off.. in a small puff of smoke a log took her place standing in the target zone for Taka's attacks as the real Jinora had jumped a good 30 feet in the air forming another set of handsigns she creates a clone of herself, and just like the log.. Jinora would slap another explosive tag on the bottom of her clone's right foot. Jinora quickly goes into hiding by some of the trees just in time to notice that one of the last spears taka had thrown had hit the log just as Taka was close to the log, as the explosion tag activates it sets off an explosion that would burst the log letting bits of wood flying in all directions, and anything within a 15 ft diameter from it would get struck with chunks of sharp wood. right after the log explodes, Jinora's clone lands on the ground gracefully making sure she put more pressure on her left leg than her right to avoid activating the explosive tag too early. she had seen Taka's chakra blades glowing and was willing to give him a close up battle, as Taka charged towards her clone, she was ready to dodge his attacks.. however if he did manage to lay a hit on her, the explosive tag would go off with Taka standing right in front of it. From a distance the real Jinora would hide behind a trunk of the tree and taking a moment to observe Taka's abilities to use his chakra blades... at their current level.. she knew that his chakra blades wouldnt last long especially since just a few moments ago he had used up a great deal of his chakra to block her attacks and counter attack. however the real Jinora would use this time to study him.- An Explosive End!~ TakashiroSarutobi: As the spears sunk into the head, stomach and thigh of the clone, he saw a bright light and suddenly great big explosion, that shot him twenty feet back and riddled him with sharp splintery chucks of wood. He thudded into the ground and laid there groaning softly as everything about him hurt, his body, his ego and pride for falling for such an obvious attack. His chakra blades had been flung from his hands and sent spinning, one to the tree to his side, the other to the plans that stretched out beside him He lay there gritting his teeth and staring up the sky, obviously in pain as little trickles of blood seeped through the many tiny wounds.. AzuresatoRyu: - I winced slightly, and watched attack meet its goal. it sent my student flying backwards and into a pile of his own pain and misery.- ...- The moment the muscles in my legs flexxed to lift me off my perch I disapeared from view. I landed in between the two- This battle is over. For the safety of the student. - I lowered my hand- ..Jinora you are the winner of this spar. you both did a super job!~..- With that I headed to Taka, in order to tend to his wounds.- Winner >>>> Category:Training Category:Battle